This invention relates to the production of oxygen gas under high pressure by air distillation and, more particularly, to a process for producing high-pressure oxygen gas by air distillation of the type in which low temperatures are produced by a nitrogen refrigeration cycle including a stage in which nitrogen is compressed by a cycle compressor.